1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns improvements in and relating to wire tensioning apparatus, and more particularly concerns an improved fence member at least capable of providing a spring tension in a fence wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to provide a variety of different types of wire straining apparatus for the providing of tension, or more particularly, strain in a fence wire. However, the types of wire strainers which have been known in the art have been generally used in relation to the providing of strain in heavy gauge fence wire, for example No. 8 type fence wire, which is used in conventional multiwire, batten and post type permanent fences. However, through the use of electrified fencing techniques, it has been found possible to use lighter gauge wire in the construction of permanent fences. It is not necessary, or possible, to exert as high a strain on such lighter gauge fencing wire, for example, where No. 16 gauge wire is used, and it has been found that manual straining of this type of wire is sufficient to properly tension the fence.
However, it has also been found that lighter gauge fence wire when used as a permanent fence is more susceptible to breakage when additional tension is applied to the fence, such as for example when the fence is charged by an animal. Thus, it is considered that it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus which would assist in the manual tensioning of lighter gauge fence wire for permanent fence applications, and which additionally provide for some resilience in the wire to overcome the problems which have previously been experienced in the art.